Killer Bean 2:The Party
Aya Asagiri (朝霧 彩 Asagiri Aya) Voiced by: Yuko Ōno4 : Aya is the main heroine of the story, she is a fourteen year old middle school girl with long black hair. She has had a hard life being bullied at school, and abused at home by her brother wishing multiple times that she were better off dead. Under her skin though she has a gentle kind personality which is shown when she takes care of an abandoned cat that is later killed. After she gets her wand (in the shape of a gun), she is reluctant to use it as she doesn't want to kill people anymore. When her own life is in danger though, she finds that she has no choice in order to stay alive. Her wand is a pistol that shoots heart-shaped smoke and teleports the target to the location she had been before. Aya's hair grows longer and turns from black to red when she uses her weapon, and causes blood to flow from her eyes. The emblem on her weapon, in her eyes, and her left wrist when she uses it is a red heart. Her special skill is reading, and her advantage is her warm personality. Aya's favorite things include fruit, chocolate, stuffed toys, and meaty foods.5 Later in 104 and 105 reveals that Aya is actually Tsuyuno's elder twin sister separated from birth. ; Tsuyuno Yatsumura (奴村 露乃 Yatsumura Tsuyuno) : Voiced by: Himika Akaneya4 : Tsuyuno is Aya's classmate, and reveals herself to be another magical girl when she saves her from another bully attack. Tsuyuno has also had a traumatic life having had her parents killed by a burglar in a home invasion when she was a small child. The burglar spared her life saying that he would be back for her when she got older. She lived in fear until the same website that later appears for Aya pops up granting her magical powers. She is later able to track down her parent's killer, and takes her revenge by keeping him in her apartment and tortures him each day. After meeting Aya, she offers to help her out comforting her when she gets scared which in turn forms a strong friendship between the two. She tells Aya though that each time they use their magical wands their lifespans are shortened. She uses up her lifespan in a final effort to save Aya and their friends. Tsuyuno can freezes time with her wand that looks like a smartphone. When she uses her wand, the emblem in her eyes and wrist is a yellow crescent moon, her hair which is normally yellow fades into orange while blood flows out of her mouth. Her favorite things are vegetables, mobile games, honey, yogurt, cute things and mascot characters.5 Chapter 104 and 105 reveals that she is actually Aya's long lost younger twin sister. ; Rina Shioi (潮井 梨ナ Shioi Rina) : Voiced by: Aina Suzuki4 : Rina is a thirteen-year-old girl who is currently taking on the appearance of Sarina's older sister due to a magical wand in the form a camera. Her original appearance had a short grey bob and freckles and her misfortune background involves bullying to the point of being unable to look at cicadas without freaking out. Tsuyuno met Rina online while trying to figure out what the countdown clock on the website meant. Rina was initially collecting information about other magical girls when she disappeared at the same time a magical girl killing spree started. It is later revealed that she is in fact the killer, and has been killing fellow magical girls in order to obtain their wands to stay alive. Her own wand is a hammer, her emblem is a blue diamond in her eyes, her pink hair fades into light blue and blood flows out of her nose when she uses it. She informs Tsuyuno, and Aya that she had discovered that the countdown clock is ticking down to the end of humanity. The two are able to subdue Rina, but before she is able to tell her source she lapses into a coma due to overuse of the wands. The doctors who later examine her are perplexed as while she looks youthful, her organs operate at those of a 70 year old. She recovers from her coma thanks to Kosame, and later becomes an ally. Rina's favorite things include pancakes, computers, and avocados.6 ; Nijimi Anazawa (穴沢 虹海 Anazawa Nijimi) : Voiced by: Yū Serizawa4 : Nicknamed Nijimin, she is the most popular idol of the idol group 'Inu Asobi' (Puppy Play). Aya and Tsuyuno try to meet her based on a Slaughter Note of wands Rina was carrying. Though her normal demeanor is very perky and friendly, when shown a picture of Rina she becomes very upset and homicidal. She wants to avenge the death of her friend, Mikado (also a magical girl) who was murdered by Rina in order to steal her mechanical pencil wand. She later feels betrayed when she learned that Aya and Tsuyuno had been keeping Rina's location a secret from her as she doesn't know that they need Rina's help regarding the Tempest. Nijimin also falls for Kaname, though is unaware that he abuses Aya until he steals her wand and uses it to ambush the others. Nijimin can control anyone's mind, including other magical girls and site managers with her wand, a pair of panties. The emblem on them, and in her eyes and left wrist when she uses it, is a purple spade. Her physical changes while using her wand are concealed, such as wearing contact lens to hide the emblem in her eyes, dying her hair to conceal her hair color change and applying concealer on her wrist to cover her lifespan emblem. Nijimin's favorite things are apples, tapioca milk tea and dogs. ; Kosame Amagai (雨谷 小雨 Amagai Kosame) : Voiced by: Yumi Hara : Kosame first appears at the end of the third manga volume when she heals Rina of her coma and introduces herself as "a magical girl from another magical girl site". She wears an eyepatch over her left eye and often carries with her a puppy plushie. Her wand is a snap cutter which she can use to heal her friends by cutting herself, and letting her blood flow into their mouth or open wounds. Kosame suffers from cancer and the doctor predicted that her lifespan would be six more months left. Heavily depressed by the statement, she began practicing self-harming by cutting along her wrist. Her emblem is the letter Q on the right side of her neck. She is nicknamed 'Mental Girl' by Rina because of her sudden insane personality that makes her obsessively want to cut herself, and needs to take medication to suppress it. ; Sarina Shizukume (雫芽 さりな Shizukume Sarina) : Voiced by: Haruka Yamazaki4 : Sarina is the leader of a trio of bullies who have mercilessly tormented Aya since she transferred to their school as she sees her as a weak person. When one of her friends in the trio, Erika dies due to Aya's wand, she is immediately suspicious of her which leads to a threatening confrontation with a box cutter in the girls bathroom at school. Aya is saved by Tsuyuno who uses Sarina's cutter to slit her own throat while time is frozen. Sarina survives the wound and winds up at the same hospital that Rina was taken to. She soon learns that Aya and Tsuyuno were responsible for her injury, and overhears them talking about the existence of magical girls. Unlike other magical girls, Sarina later receives a wand directly from Nana (a magical girl website manager) in the form of a yo-yo with the emblem of an orange phi (Φ) that has the ability to slice objects in half. Her red hair fades to yellowish-orange and blood flows out of her ears when she uses her wand. She is then sent to complete Rina's mission of collecting wands. Sarina is allegedly killed by Nana in the third manga volume when she asks if being the sole survivor is worth it once the tempest is done. At the end of the fifth manga volume though, it is hinted that she may have survived. She partnered with Alice, and later teamed up with Aya and the rest of the magical girls in order to aid the destruction of the Magical Girl Site managers. ; Kaname Asagiri (朝霧 要 Asagiri Kaname) : Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto7 : Aya's older brother that abuses her every chance he gets when he's alone, usually by tying her up and punching her until she vomits. It is revealed that he abuses Aya as a stress outlet to deal with their father's high expectations of his son's academic performance, hitting him when he doesn't get perfect marks on tests and other assignments. He later becomes involved with magical girls when he discovers the Magical Girl Site on Aya's browser history and starts working together with Nana. After stealing Nijimi's wand and completely controls Nijimi's mind, he attacks Aya and the others while they are on a beach vacation. He is later abducted, tied up in a basement and sodomized by Detective Misumi. ; Alice Maginuma (禍沼 アリス Maginuma Arisu) : Alice is a magical girl who was chosen by Ni, saving Sarina from being shot by Nana. She is very knowledgeable about the magical girls, as she keeps complete data of all magical girls in her laptop and is quick in searching the information about the unfortunate girls who are potentially to be chosen as magical girls. She is the one who planned the mission to capture or assassinate the Magical Girl Site's managers. She likes recording the tragic events that happened to the magical girls with her smartphone, before rewinding time and saving them, using the videos as proof. Her wand is a flip phone with the ability to reverse time while her emblem is the Roman numeral IV, and her hair fades from lime green to purple when she uses it. Alice's mother committed suicide after giving birth to her while her father's whereabouts is unknown. She was sent to a foster home and was bullied there, before running away. It is later revealed that she is the adoptive sister of Detective Misumi. ; Kiyoharu Suirenji (水蓮寺 清春 Suirenji Kiyoharu) : Voiced by: Eriko Matsui : A trans girl who attends the same school as Kosame. She was bullied at her school by the people who learned of her assigned gender. She has expressed her utter distaste for her peers to Kosame in private, and plans to exact vengeance to her bullies only after they had found happiness, just so she could feel the satisfaction of "throwing from paradise into hell." Her wand takes the form of a ring with the power to link directly within her target's sensory system to control their body and experience their senses remotely. Her emblem is the letter S. Blood flows out of her forehead and her blonde hair fades into purple when using her wand. ; Takiguchi Asahi (滝口 あさひ Asahi Takiguchi) : Voiced by: Lynn : Asahi Takiguchi is a seemingly popular and athletic girl that goes to a different school than Kosame's group, but received her wand from the same site. Her wand is a necklace that enables super human speed and strength. Her emblem is the letter H. Asahi's unfortunate background is of domestic violence due to her family's abusive father, and by when she received her wand the old man terrified her mother and younger siblings to the point where Asahi used rapid defense in a state of psychotic anger. ; Izumigamine Mikari (泉ヶ峰 みかり Mikari Izumigamine) : Voiced by: Kaede Hondo : Mikari Izumigamine is an heiress from a seemingly rich family whose parents were murdered by a psychopath on a street. She is somewhat haughty and frequently abuses her butler Yamai out of entertainment, usually with her wand, a broomstick that enables flight. Her emblem is the letter V. ; Ringa Sayuki (燐賀 紗雪 Sayuki Ringa) : Voiced by: M.A.O : Sayuki Ringa is the daughter of a yakuza, possessing great sword fighting and martial arts skills. Her wand is a katana that can slice through anything. It is later revealed that she was chosen as the magical girl while she was kidnapped and raped by members of a rival yakuza family before murdering her kidnappers with the wand she received. Her mother is currently in prison for taking the blame for her daughter's actions. Her emblem is the letter X. ; The Website Managers : Voiced by: Ryusei Nakao8 (Nana) : Voiced by: Aoi Yuuki (Nii) : Voiced by: Kizuna AI (Hachi) : Magical Girl Site has characters present in the story that are referred to as "website managers". Initially they give the girls their magical wands in order for them to kill each other in order to bring on the "tempest" that will end humanity. When the girls find out their plans though, they rebel against them causing the site managers to turn on the magical girls. While there are approximately eighteen site managers, only three have details known about them. The first one that makes an appearance is Nana (漆 Nana, lit. "Seven"), who gives Aya her magical wand. She wears a Catholic school jumper with a short sleeved collared shirt underneath, and has pigtails. Her face appears unnatural, and she speaks primarily in riddled rhymes. The wands she provides have small angel-esque wings and her emblems vary from simple shapes to Greek letters. Another site manager is named Ni (弐 Ni, lit. "Two"), she has a face that resembles a Hyotokko mask and gauze wrapped under her chin. The wands she provides have small skeletal wings and her emblems are Roman numerals. After being successfully defeated in an ambush, she was revealed to be a fallen magical girl named Shizuka Ochi (越智 沈果 Ochi Shizuka). However, Ni is later shown to have been "reborn" and has the ability to stop time, hinting that Yatsumura has become a site manager after using up her lifespan. The final detailed manager is named Hachi (捌 Hachi, lit. "Eight"), who like Nana has magical powers that include illusions. The wands she provides have bat-like wings and her emblems are the Roman alphabet. Second Site Another series of events that simultaneously occur in the story, unofficially dubbed as "Second Site". ; Kayo Komura (湖村 花夜 Komura Kayo) : Kayo is a bullied girl, first appearing in the manga's ninth volume. Her father murdered three boys that were suspected to have killed her younger sister, Airi. She is bullied by her classmate, Melissa, who always mentioned "the blood of a murderer flows through her veins". Her wand is a compact that allows copying of other magical girls' powers, which is limited to one time using only per copy, while her emblem is a sun. Her hair grows longer and fades from dark grey to orange. She was chosen as a magical girl and received her wand from Nana. Kayo is the original owner of the Slaughter Note, before Rina. With Sakura, she fakes her own death so the site managers do not kill their family and friends. Later, they team up with Asagiri to stop the managers and Tempest. ; Sakura Sakaki (酒木 さくら Sakaki Sakura) : Sakura is a short girl who is a classmate of Kayo. Her wand is a game controller that creates shockwaves while her emblem is an uppercase sigma (Σ). While using her wand, blood flows out of her navel, which she has bandaged. She is an otaku and aspires to become a manga artist. Sakura tells Kayo that Airi might have been murdered with a magical girl's wand due to the state of the body. She made a cameo appearance in the third episode of the anime. Alongside Kayo, they fake their deaths so the site managers do not kill their family and friends. After hearing about Aya's fight with the site managers, Kayo and her team up with Asagiri to stop them and Tempest. ; Touko Arareya (霰矢 冬子 Arareya Touko) : Touko is an initially violent girl with a forked tongue and a wand shaped like a conductor's baton that creates explosions. Her emblem is an infinity (∞). She has murdered several magical girls before encountering Kayo. After their fight, her more playful side shows and she becomes allies with Kayo and Sakura. After pretending to be A, someone who had been giving out wands to unfortunate girls, she is shot in the head by Nana. Mediaedit Mangaedit Twelve volumes have been released as of November 2018.9 Animeedit On September 8, 2017, an anime television adaptation was announced on the seventh volume of the manga.23 The series premiered on MBS, TBS and BS-TBS on April 7, 2018a and is directed by Tadahito Matsubayashi at production doA, with Takayo Ikami writing the scripts.248 The series is streaming on Amazon Prime Video inside and outside of Japan.425 Keiji Inai is composing the music. The idol unit i☆Ris is performing the opening theme song "Changing point", while Haruka Yamazaki is performing the ending theme song "Zenzen Tomodachi" (ゼンゼントモダチ).78 Category:Epic Category:Movie Category:Killer Bean